james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
SMW
It was my Sister's birthday. My birthday passed and I had a gift card. I was at Toys R Us shopping for Angry Birds things. I found a Thomas and Friends DVD on the floor. When I opened it, I saw a disc that said with bland marker "SUPER MARIO" Now I was thinking that this was awkward "How can a Mario game be in a Thomas DVD?" So I got home, got my things out, and got the DVD out. I put the DVD in my computer. The disc successfully opened on my computer. I found a Super Mario World ROM on that disc along with a text file called "3" The text file said "Do not even play this game. This Super Mario World game could harm your computer." Now I was thinking "Wait a second, isn't this MARIO all over again?" So I opened up the game in SNES9X and there was the intro. Then when I opened File 1, I saw Mario in blood red. The message box began as usual, but at the end, the beginning was reversed. Then I got to Yoshi's House. Instead of it saying Yoshi's House, it said something like this: "KILL MARIO" For some thing, on the mapscreen, Mario looked sort of like Greenie Mario (a character from Greeny Phatom spinoff "Greenie Mario's World" or something like that). I went into Yoshi's House and then found a blank level with bland grass. Then i also saw the message block. It had the ghost house message. I then later went to Level 1. It had the second Message Block for some reason. Instead of the thing about holding shells, it had this message: "YOU'LL ONLY LIVE ONCE, MARIO." Then a swarm of Banzai Bills came running at me. I died. Then I went to Level 2.It had no enemies. When I got to the box where Yoshi was, another message popped up: (Wakko, Finn/Jake, Qoo (replaced with Mario if i can't get him), Wreck it Ralph vs Toro, Marge, Buster Bunny, Gumball) I was puzzled. "Why was this on there? Isn't this a lineup for a MUGEN 4v4 Battle?" I thought. So I kept playing. When I got to the half-way line, an army of spinies came at me. This was weird. They came raging at me. I became Small Mario. The spinies still were at me. I spin jumped, this took care of them. After a while, a P-Balloon came at me and now I was fat. I kept eating P-Balloons and I got fatter. I reached the goal line. I got a mushroom. Then I went to Level 3. I got stuck in coin hail. Then, it was my off time (1 hr). After my off time, I restarted the game. I got a bloody picture of Mario dying with the Game Over music playing in the background. The ROM got deleted and I could never play it again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Gaming Creepypastas Category:From The Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:From The Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees